Under Covers
by GeneratorCat
Summary: Super fluffy, sweet porn. Jason loves Tim and loves his cock. (JayTim)


For JayTim week, day seven: undercover

* * *

Tim is clean and soft and Jason wants to lick him. So he does. Right across his cheek and it makes Tim laugh and that is such a wonderful thing. He does it again, a flick of his tongue on the tip of Tim's nose, and Jason can feel him shaking, his chest pressed against Jason's. Jason licks at Tim's smile and it turns into a kiss, somehow. Messily.

Jason stays there, holding himself up on his elbows, looming over Tim and kissing him. He has to hold himself up or Tim won't be able to breathe, what with the sixty five pounds of difference between them, and he needs for Tim to have room to breathe right now. Deep inhales through his nose and then heavy panting, mouth open when it just isn't enough. When Jason is taking all of the air from his lungs. Jason pulls back and has Tim gasping again when he moves the kissing to Tim's neck, his ear, his shoulder, his throat. More licking and Tim tastes so good. Warm and sweet.

The sheets are rough, cheap and new enough to still be stiff, but the blanket covering them is soft and cozy. Tim's had it for years, and the edges are frayed and the colors are fading, and this blanket was wrapped around them the first time they touched each other like this, and the first time they woke up together, and the first time Jason said _I think I love you_. His feet stick out from the end because the blanket is perfectly Tim-sized, not Jason-sized, and his toes are always cold now but he loves that, too. And when he's home alone sometimes he will pull up his own blanket higher until his feet are bare.

Tim's own feet settle over Jason's calves. They slide up his legs as Jason slides his body down, the blanket being dragged down with him and revealing more and more of Tim and he runs his lips along the skin on Tim's chest, letting them catch on random points. Freckles and scars and memories. Maybe not so random.

Warm hands land on his back, fingertips digging into the muscle and leaving faint scratches. They stop at his shoulders and kneed into the curve when Jason settles with his forearms braced against Tim's hips. Jason spreads his touch around Tim's pale waist and grabs hold. His chest rests in the space between Tim's open thighs and this, here, is his favorite place to be.

For a minute Jason just looks, at the soft skin and hard muscle and dark hair. A smile pulls at his lips and he lets it. Jason lays his head on Tim's belly, smiles into the comfort, curls around Tim's cock but doesn't touch it yet. He breathes in the faint smell of vanilla soap and the flavor of Tim's body that have him rolling his tongue in anticipation. Underneath him Tim shifts, slight movements that confess his own readiness. And with a squeeze Jason lets go and lifts up.

He pulls his legs in to sit back on his shins, knees keeping Tim's legs open nicely on either side of him. The covers fall down his back to pool around his waist. Reverently, Jason brushes his fingers up Tim's thighs, down to circle his balls, and finally up the silky, soothing skin of his cock. Jason would be content with this for hours, to just stay right here and look and touch and revel in the ease and satisfaction that forms in his shoulders and slips down and away, heating him throughout. Only the little noise that Tim makes brings Jason back to what's happening, and what could be happening next, and what Tim so obviously wants to happen.

When he glances up Tim's eyes are on him, dark blue and wanting. But patient. And Jason answers with a fond smile because Tim is letting Jason do this as he likes, loves, taking his time and appreciating it all. Jason leans up for one last brief kiss, which Tim meets with a happy sigh, before he bends down to hover over Tim's cock. When Jason exhales it twitches up toward him, taps against his lips.

He grins, and flicks out his tongue against the head and Tim sucks in a sharp breath, hands gripping at the sheets. Jason does it again, and again, down the shaft and back up, then down one side and up the other. Light, teasing licks that make the both of them squirm. He slides the head between his lips, just that little bit, and runs his tongue in firm circles around, tastes the salt and the want and the way Tim is struggling to keep himself down. Tim's thighs are trembling and every move Jason makes pulls a gasp or a whispered curse. Jason sucks gently and grabs Tim's hand in his, the other petting at Tim's leg and hip and belly, and stays there until he can feel Tim starting to lose control.

This, sometimes, is when Tim will lift his hands to cup Jason's jaw, slip desperate fingers into his hair and Jason will relax, happy to let himself be held, kept in place while Tim moves, slowly, up into his mouth. There's a kind of satisfaction found in being in that position that floods his cheeks with the most contrary combination of pride and embarrassment, but ultimately it's good, so good, and Jason loves to let Tim glide into him with shaky, grateful thrusts.

But this time Jason lets go of Tim's hand and pins him to the bed, fingers curling around his sides toward the curve of his ass. He's got the tip of Tim's cock resting between his lips and a craving for more that drives him down until his mouth is full and Tim groans. He slides his tongue from side to side, across and up and down, and sucks, and lifts and dives and rises again and again while Tim whines, scratching at Jason's arms and the bedding and anything he can reach.

Here Tim starts to talk, whispering tender encouragements and praise. It's a litany of _yes, fuck yes yes yes_ and _oh shit, Jason, please, Jason!_ All quiet and riding the gasps, hissed out and moaned and with this tone of disbelief, as if Tim hadn't known anything could be this good even though they've done this a hundred times before. He's twisting, wiggling, under Jason's hands, feet tangling in the blanket. He could move if he really wanted to, could toss Jason across the room despite his size, but he's letting Jason keep him in place.

And Jason loves this. Everything. Loves the smooth, soft skin and the taste and the feel of Tim hitting the back of his throat. Loves listening to the way Tim's words and breathing go urgent when Jason swallows around him. Loves rubbing Tim's thighs with his hands, the hair tickling his palms. Pushing further and holding Tim's ass, pulling him in closer to Jason's mouth.

When Tim taps frantically on Jason's temple and can only gasp out a tight, _Jay- Jay, I'm-_ Jason moves up and away and replaces his mouth with his hand. He works Tim's cock, slick and _so hard_ until Tim comes on his own stomach and Jason's fingers, mouth open and eyes shut and cheeks flushed and _so beautiful_.

All of the tension falls away and Tim relaxes into the pillows. Jason watches. Admires. He rarely gets to see Tim like this, so completely at ease. Even in his sleep he holds himself tightly, ready to jump up, fight, defend at any noise. So Jason soaks up this serenity because it's rare and special and something only Jason gets to see. Only Jason makes happen.

Eventually Tim's eyes flutter open and he sees Jason watching him and he smiles. And Jason smiles back at him, captivated and satisfied, even with his own cock waiting still.


End file.
